La Mancha
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Dieciocho años después, Ron ha adaptado su vida para vivir con la mancha que le dejo Herms. Los problemas comienzan cuando ambos deben adaptarse a más gente en sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto lo escribo en la madrugada del veinticinco, así que… ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**¡Hola!**

**Como se darán cuenta, hace más de una semana que estoy con esto así que… ¡Feliz 2007! (De paso)  
Bueno, finalmente parece que esto será lo que publique. Digo finalmente porque también tengo empezados otros fics y me trabo antes de poder subir nada.**

**No sé quejen, que les di bastante de descanso.**

**Entonces, los personajes no me pertenecen y la canción tampoco (Sí, es un song fic) es de La Mancha de Rolando, grupo argentino. **

**Como quizás se enteran más adelante, estoy pasando por una etapa muy rock nacional. En fin.**

**El título ("La Mancha") viene a cuento porque se me ocurrió una segunda parte también song fic y también basada en una canción de este grupo. Así que… era bastante obvio y hasta podía hacerlo encajar con la trama.**

**¡Ay, olvídenlo! ¡Últimamente no sé ni lo que digo!**

**Ya los dejo con el fic y paro de decir estupideces.**

_**La Mancha**_

**El derramamiento**

_Se va tu estrella por el terraplén._

_Bala certera, que no alcance a ver._

_Quedó soltera, nunca fue mujer._

_Pero alguien la espera,_

_Ella sabe bien._

_Sabe bien._

Había vuelto a caer, era un estúpido, pensó una vez más Ron Weasley.

Avanzó unos metros más bajo el tibio sol de la mañana primaveral. Era un domingo pacífico y tranquilo, muy a su pesar.

¿Por qué el sol sigue brillando a pesar de que tu vida se derrumba?

Había alguien parado unos metros más allá. El muchacho se detuvo y entornó los ojos para ver mejor, ya que el otro estaba vestido con ropas claras y reflejaban la intensa luz solar.

No era otro. Era _otra_.

Era una mujer de unos veintitrés años, en un estado bastante avanzado de embarazo.

Siete u ocho meses, precisó el pelirrojo.

No, no era médico ni tenía buena vista.

Conocía a la mujer.

Se detuvieron a más de diez metros uno del otro. Mirándose como si no se hubieran visto en años y no como que hacía pocas horas la mujer se había marchado de su departamento silenciosamente y dejándolo dormido como un niño.

Entonces, todo ocurrió rápidamente.

Otro hombre salió de la nada y le apuntó a la mujer con un arma de fuego. Fríamente y a matar. Y lo que era aún peor, con puntería.

Todo sucedió tan repentinamente que tanto ella como Ron reaccionaron segundos después de consumado el ataque. Cuando él se dio cuenta, el sujeto ya había disparado y desaparecido. Cuando ella se dio cuenta sangraba a la altura del estómago y un poco más abajo del hombro izquierdo. Ni siquiera gritó ¿Para qué? No había sentido dolor. Sólo ahora comprendía que eso no estaba bien y que algo podría pasarle a su hijo.

_Y se pone de pie._

_No la mires._

_Uniforme de la muerte, _

_Ya sabemos la ley._

_No le vayas a pegar,_

_No abras fuego esta vez._

_Que todavía esta sangrando su ser._

La chica cayó de rodillas un segundo y luego intentó levantarse. La bala le había quedado incrustada en estómago y era un suplicio siquiera respirar. Se puso de pie y contuvo un alarido, que le quitaba el aire. Camino un par de pasos y cayó de bruces. No tenía que morir. Era, _iba a ser_, madre. Las madres no mueren, se dijo tercamente. Como si no tuviera evidencias a la vista, como si su propia madre no hubiera muerto hacia más de dos años ya y si las madres de sus dos mejores amigos siguieran vivas. Sobre todo la de uno, que había muerto cuando era un bebé.

¿Pero ahora que se podía hacer? Ese mejor amigo estaba tan muerto como su madre y todas las madres que había conocido. Y ella había quedado allí. ¿Para qué? ¿Para causar más dolor?

Después de todo, parecía que todo a lo que estaba renunciado no servía de nada.

_Me fue sincera, _

_Mintiéndome bien._

_Su mano izquierda,_

_Sólo alcance a ver._

Ron corrió hacia a ella y la alzó en brazos. Aún con un embarazo tan avanzado seguía siendo más pequeña y liviana que él.

- Tranquila, vamos a San Mungo.-

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?-

- ¡Eso que importa! Menos mal que estaba ¿no? Parece que ser la prometida de Malfoy tampoco te salvará de esta.-

Él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Estaba dispuesto a morir en su lugar, si hacía falta. Y sin embargo… sin embargo esas palabras, esos pensamientos seguían brotando desde lo más profundo y rencoroso de su ser… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ella decía quererlo se iba a casar con Malfoy? ¿Por qué le negaba en la cara que aquella era su hija? ¿Acaso él no era también un sangre pura?

_Cubrió mi pena_

_Con su desnudez._

_Y es que alguien la espera,_

_Ella sabe bien._

_Sabe bien._

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿Puedo pasar? No vas a dejar a una embarazada de pie en el pasillo ¿o sí?-

El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado y la dejo entrar. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se ubicó en el rincón más alejado de ella que encontró.

- No te voy a morder.- dijo ella, divertida.

- Estaremos mejor así.- el ojiazul dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ronnie? ¿Me tienes miedo?- Hermione sonrió maliciosamente y se puso de pie.

El muchacho retrocedió otro paso, tratando de alejarse. Ella lo siguió, acercándose con el mismo empeño.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡No me hagas esto de nuevo, Hermione! ¡Vas a casarte con Malfoy! ¡Draco Hurón Malfoy!- el muchacho se dio la espalda contra una pared y, aterrorizado, vio que no tenía salida. El pulso se le acelero y las rodillas empezaron a temblarle imperceptiblemente.

- Eso ya lo sé, Ron, por eso quiero aprovechar mis últimos tiempos de soltera.- se acercó a él todo lo que le permitía su embarazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó.

El muchacho se dejo llevar por el beso y le correspondió con ganas. Cuando reaccionó, o hizo el último intento por reaccionar, ya la había agarrado por la cintura y tenía pocas intenciones de soltarla.

_Hojas muertas en el mar,_

_Como cambia la piel._

_Calabozo subterráneo para hacerla caer._

_A la hora de votar te sonríe la ley._

_Pero ahora mueres sola _

_Y nada puedes hacer._

- Nunca vas a decírmelo ¿cierto?- Ron se volteó boca arriba y miro el cielo raso del departamento. Después de todo, de nada serviría mirarla a la cara. Nunca iba a poder sacarle la verdad por los ojos, había aprendido hacia mucho. Desde que eran unos niños.

- Sí, soy muy egoísta. Hasta deseo que se parezca a mí. Lo que es tremendamente egocéntrico, ya que su padre tiene unos preciosos ojos claros.- la chica tomó un peine de su cartera y comenzó a recomponerse el peinado, apoyada contra la pared que servía de cabecera a la cama.

- Menuda indirecta.- replico sarcásticamente el hombre.- ¿No crees que tengo derecho a saberlo?-

- Quizás si, quizás no. Lo más probable es que quién sabe.- Hermione sacó la máscara de pestaña y comenzó a aplicársela. - El padre tiene derecho a saber, siempre pensé eso.-

Ron la miró en silencio y pensó unos minutos. Mientras tanto, la mujer guardo sus cosas en el bolso y se levantó, envolviéndose con la sábana y empezando a buscar su ropa.

Antes de que el muchacho hablará, lo interceptó.

- Has sido y siempre serás el único, Ron.-

- Entonces eso quiere decir que tú y Malfoy nunca… - argumentó esperanzado él.

- No.- lo corrigió ella.- Eso quiere decir que quizás no nos veamos nunca más, que me voy a casar con Malfoy y que voy a tener una hija con él. Pero siempre serás el único.-

- ¿Entonces ella es…?-

- Yo seré su esposa y ella su hija. Punto.- Se colgó la cartera al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. – Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Ronald.- le tendió la mano, pero el ojiazul no la tomó.- Entiendo.- retiró el brazo.- No te preocupes, conozco la salida.- lo dijo con naturalidad y sin mostrarse dolida. ¡Por supuesto que no! No tenía derecho a mostrarse dolida, después de todo.

_Hojas muertas en el mar,_

_Como cambia la piel._

_Calabozo subterráneo para hacerla caer._

_A la hora de votar, te sonríe la ley._

_Pero ahora mueres sola_

_Y nada puedes hacer._

¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta y rencoroso de recordar eso ahora?

Permanecía estático al otro lado de un vidrio que lo separaba de una sala de partos. San Mungo ala Maternidad, Sala de Partos Especiales.

En sólo diez años su vida había trazado una recta decreciente: de despreocupado adolescente con complejo de inferioridad a luchador contra Voldemort y de allí a ser alguien que sobrevivía, por que eso no era vivir con todas las letras, merced a su genealogía pura. De creer que no tenía nada a realmente no tener nada. De pelearse con su mejor amiga por cosas pequeñas a ver como su mejor amiga luchaba, pequeña, por su vida.

Ella no lo miraba. No podía. Toda su fuerza se concentraba en salvar la vida que se le escapaba. Probablemente fuera mejor así. Porque él, sabía como si se pudiera ver desde fuera a él mismo, tenía la mirada demasiado indiferente y vidriosa. Demasiado ajeno a todo y a la vez tan dolido.

¿Dónde demonios estaría Malfoy? Ya alguien debía haberle avisado que Hermione estaba en trabajo de parto.

- Disculpe, señor.- una enfermera se acercó a él.- ¿Es usted el Sr. Horty? ¿Es el padre del bebé?-

"_Pregúntele a ella." _Estuvo tentando de decir Ron.

- ¿Señor? ¿Lo es o no?- insistió la mujer, mirándolo acusadoramente.

Donde demonios estaría ese idiota de Draco Malfoy cuando se lo necesitaba.

- ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Esto es sumamente importante! ¿Es usted el padre o no?- casi gritó la enfermera.

_Y se pone de pie._

_No la mires._

_Uniforme de la muerte,_

_Ya sabemos la ley._

_No le vayas a pegar,_

_No abras fuego esta vez._

_Que todavía esta sangrando su sien._

_Respira._

- Si, lo soy.-

La mujer suspiró y lo miró comprensivamente.

- Siento mucho tener que darle la noticia.- lo miró con tristeza.- Pero… -

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿¿Qué tienen??- Ron se desconoció la voz, demasiado descontrolada, altisonante y desesperada para ser la de él.

- Su esposa tiene hemorragias internas muy graves y se le han complicado un poco las cosas a la niña… Los disparos fisuraron la bolsa y ella aún no estaba lista para nacer… Su esposa insiste pero… Es ella o el bebé, señor. Lo siento. Usted tendrá que decidir.-

- Yo no puedo hacer eso.- balbuceó Ron.

- Tendrá que hacerlo. Y tiene unos pocos minutos. Lo siento. Cuando este listo, llámenos. Habrá alguien esperando cerca del vidrio.-

La enfermera abrió la puerta y entro nuevamente a la sala de partos.

Ron se apoyó contra el vidrio, angustiado y sintiéndose más solo que nunca antes. Observó a Hermione, entubada prácticamente de pies a cabeza y suministrada de varias pociones calmantes y fortificantes. Parecía cada vez más lejana y perdida. Y sin embargo la veía pujar. La bala en su estómago debía de estarle doliendo mucho.

"_Ella." _Se dijo rápidamente. Luego podría tener más niños si quería. ¿Y qué haría él si ella se moría? Ella era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. Una hija de muggles con papeles falsos era lo único que le quedaba, se repitió.

"_La niña" _dijo otra voz escalofriantemente parecida a la de Hermione. La niña era una vida inocente que no tenía la culpa de lo que habían hecho o dejado de hacer sus padres o el mundo en general. Además eso era lo que Hermione hubiera querido ¿O no?

Con más razón entonces… Si la niña era inocente ¿Por qué traerla a ese mundo a sufrir?

Además… ¿De qué servía hacer lo que Hermione querría? ¡Iba a morir!

De cualquier modo él la perdería: O moriría, o se iría con Malfoy o lo odiaría por el resto de su vida por haber dejado que su hija muriera…

¿Por qué él tenía que decidir? Ella siempre había sido la que mejor sabía salir de esas situaciones.

De repente, Hermione giró la cabeza y lo miró. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y asintió. Luego se dio vuelta y se enderezó levemente para mirarse el vientre. El estómago debió dolerle mucho más, porque volvió acostarse y ya no abrió los ojos y pareció no esforzarse más.

Ron golpeó el vidrio suavemente y una sanador salió a hablar con él.

_Quédate despierta._

_No me olvides._

_Quédate despierta._

_No me olvides._

- Una decisión difícil, señor… -

- Weasley.-

- … Weasley. No desearía estar en su lugar. Pero debo decirle que su decisión concordó totalmente con la de la madre.-

- Lo sé.-

- En este momento estamos efectuando una cesárea. Es probable que el bebé necesite permanecer unos días con cuidados especiales y en una poción suplantante. Verá: simula las condiciones del vientre materno…-

- Tenía un amigo sanador.-

- Bien, también contamos con grupos de apoyo para padres en su situación… Mire, tengo que volver a allí dentro, pero más tarde quisiera intercambiar una palabras con usted.-

- De acuerdo.-

Ron asintió fríamente y continuó mirando por el grueso cristal. El sanador movió la cabeza negativamente. (Ya había visto eso muchas veces, la negación ante lo inminente.) Dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo en la sala donde esta Hermione.

_Y se pone de pie._

_No la mires._

_Uniforme de la muerte,_

_Ya sabemos la ley._

_No le vayas a pegar,_

_No abras fuego esta vez._

_Que todavía esta sangrando su sien._

Cuarenta y cinco tensos minutos después un llanto potente y desgarrador acalló los febriles sonidos de los médicos y enfermeros. Traspaso incluso el grueso vidrio que los aislaba y llegó a oídos de Ron. Unos minutos después se abrió una vez más la puerta y salió una medimaga especializada en niños con un bebé en brazos. Se detuvo un momento y permitió que Ron lo viera de lejos, aunque no dejo que se acercará.

- Es una niña. Esta mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos.-

- Es pelirroja.- fue lo único que atinó a decir Ron.

La mujer lo miró severamente, como si no concibiera frase más inapropiada para decir en semejante momento, y se la llevó.

Pasaron otros largos 45 minutos en los que hubo muchas corridas para estabilizar a Hermione y suturarle las heridas. Le extrajeron ambas balas y la vendaron. Le dieron una poción calmante y despejaron un poco el área.

- Quiere verlo.- una enfermera se había acercado al otro lado del vidrio. Ron asintió y tentó el pomo de la puerta. Le sorprendió que nadie quisiera ponerle guantes ni barbijo.

Tan mal estaba Hermione que ni valía la pena preocuparse por futuras infecciones.

Eso debió leerse en la cara del joven, porque un medimago asintió y le susurró:

- No podemos hacer nada. Estamos dándole calmantes para que sufra menos. Las hemorragias son muy grandes y no pueden detenerse. No sabemos cuanto tiempo darle… -

- Pero eran balas muggles… -

- Sí, pero estaban empapadas en una poción mortal: se extiende rápido y es letal. Además funciona como anticicatrizante. Esta basada en un tipo de veneno ofidio y es muy raro… es el segundo caso en… -

- Siete años.- completó Ron.

No dijo como lo puso. No dijo que su padre había estado a punto de morir por un veneno similar.

- Exacto.-

Ron lo dejo hablando solo y se acercó a la cama de la chica. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- Gracias.-

- Me obligaste a mentir.- le tomó una mano.

- No. Nunca te haría eso.- ella cerró los ojos y continuó hablando muy pausado. – ¿Sabes? Hermione es el nombre de una de las protagonistas de "Sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare, un escritor muggle. Mis padres se conocieron en la Universidad, mientras preparaban esa obra. Pero ese no es mi personaje favorito de Shakespeare… ¿Sabes cuál es?- apretó un poco más fuerte la mano que sostenía.

- Tú dime.-

- Emma. De "Otelo". Es uno de los pocos personajes femeninos que se atreve a enfrentar la autoridad de los hombres. Así quiero que se llame ella. Siempre odie mi nombre. Pero que ella se llame Emma.-

- ¿Emma que más?- muy a su pesar, Ron empezaba a llorar.

- No le pongas mi apellido. No quiero un apellido falso y no podrá usar el verdadero.- Hermione hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos. No quería verlo llorar y no quería ver tampoco su expresión cuando se lo dijera.- Ponle sólo el de su padre: Emma Ginny Weasley ¿Esta bien?-

- Así que finalmente si estabas siendo egoísta.- mitad sonrió y mitad le reprochó Ron.

- No. Nunca. Lo hacía por ella: ser una Malfoy era la protección perfecta. Y lo hacía por ti: nosotras solo seríamos una mancha en tu inmaculada genealogía.-

Ron no dijo nada. No supo que decir. Era demasiada injusticia y demasiado dolor. Y demasiada verdad: él ya era muy vigilado, casarse con Hermione y tener una hija con ella significaría una persecución apenas velada.

- Aún así, me hubiera gustado intentarlo.- se secó las lágrimas con la mano que aferraba la mano de Hermione. La notó fría. - ¿Herms? ¿¿Herms?? ¡¡Herms!!- la sacudió levemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Alguien lo separo del cuerpo inerte y lo saco de la sala.

- Sígame, señor Weasley.-

_Quédate despierta,_

_No me olvides._

_Quédate despierta,_

_No me olvides._

Un medimago lo condujo por un pasillo iluminado por una luz blanca fría, cálida y distante. Familiar e impersonal. Esa luz lo envolvía y parecía sostenerlo mientras camina pero, a la vez, si él no estuviera, ella seguiría allí de todos modos. Una luz muy propia de un hospital.

Había muchas madres que mecían a sus niños dando cortos paseos por el ancho pasaje. Otra salía de un consultorio con un niño cuya nariz cambiaba de forma y tamaño constantemente.

Hermione nunca sería una de ellas, pensó Ron.

Entraron a un despacho al final de esa ala. El medimago se sentó tras el escritorio y saco un formulario. Le indicó la silla frente a él y se lo dio para llenar.

El muchacho no tomó la lapicera. Mejor dicho la tomó. La dejo. Leyó el formulario y se quedo pensando unos segundos. Lo dejo nuevamente sobre el escritorio y levantó la vista para ver al hombre frente a él.

- Mire… yo mentí… ella no era mi esposa.- dijo finalmente Ron.

- Pero es innegable que usted es el padre de la niña. ¿O no? No creo que el señor Malfoy lo sea.- afirmó el medimago.

- ¿Cómo supo…?-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el hombre le puso la hoja de un diario bajo la nariz.

Era la edición vespertina del día.

Ron solo captó unas palabras y se sintió tremendamente mareado. "_Brutal asesinato" "Último descendiente de los Malfoy" "comprometido con Jane Horty" "próximo a ser padre" "su prometida permanece desaparecida"_

Malfoy muerto.

- Ahora usted y su hija sólo se tienen uno al otro.- afirmó el medimago.- Ahora, por favor, llene la forma.-

¿FIN?

Ustedes díganme si quieren arriesgarse a una segunda parte.

Sí, es un poco deprimente. Me parece que es mi ánimo de estos días.

Tanta grisura merece un par de explicaciones: Como se ve, hubo una guerra contra Voldemort donde murieron Harry y muchos de los personajes de los libros (incluido Neville, que el es amigo medimago que Ron menciona al pasar) (Sí, así de obsesionada soy) menos Ron, Hermione y Draco. Ron y Hermione en algún momento, es más que obvio, tuvieron una relación. Hasta que se interpone Malfoy y Hermione acepta casarse con él por conveniencia, tanto para ella como para su hijo y para Ron.

Ahora si me preguntan quién ganó esta guerra, la respuesta es muy complicada: si bien no la ganan los mortífagos, por distintas circunstancias el gobierno que se instaura después de finalizada la guerra instala una política de limpieza de sangre. Así Hermione vive con papeles falsos (Jane Horty, muerta durante la guerra y de sangre pura) y como ingresa a San Mungo con este nombre, la enfermera llama a Ron "señor Horty" y Ron es muy vigilado ya que los Weasley son conocidos, como la misma Rowling dice, por ser traidores a la sangre. En cambio, Malfoy, aunque tiene pasado de mortífago esta supuestamente a salvo. Aunque no es cierto porque finalmente lo terminan matando. A él y a Hermione así que… ¿Por qué creen que es?

Respecto del nombre Hermione es la explicación oficial de Rowling. (O a medias, nunca dice que los sres. Granger fueran actores) y el de Emma, existe en Otelo. Pero creo que con una sola eme.

Bueno, se me extendió más de lo previsto.

Una sola cosa más…

¡Dejen un Review!


	2. La aureola

**¡Hola!**

**Al fin traje la segunda parte, también song fic. Me tarde un poco porque no tenía pensado bien esta segunda parte. La reescribí e, inconscientemente, cumplí con algunos pedidos de los Reviews.**

**La canción que usó en esta oportunidad también es de La Mancha de Rolando, se llama "Hasta acá" y, de hecho, es de un padre a su hija. **

**La que use para la primera parte se llama "Sinceridad", olvide decirlo la vez anterior.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**La Mancha**_

**La aureola**

_Hasta acá me trajo el viento._

_Y la soledad._

_Hasta acá vine tranquilo,_

_Sabiendo esperar._

_Hasta acá nunca he querido,_

_Hasta acá nunca he querido,_

_Volver para atrás._

_**22 de diciembre actual**_

- ¡Qué gusto que hayas decidido venir a pasar las Navidades con tu viejo!- Ron abrazó a su hija y sonrió muy feliz.

- Claro que sí, papá. Nada en absoluto me impediría venir. Ni tener montañas y montañas de trabajos que terminar.- le respondió el abrazo y luego se alejaron un poco para verse. Su padre parecía más feliz y delgado que cuando lo había dejado para ir a la Universidad mágica. Ella estaba más alta, delgada y pecosa que cuando se había ido, notó Ron. La chica sacudió su larga y ondulada melena rojo fuego y le clavó los examinadores y profundos ojos marrones. Había elegido muy bien los nombres, pensó el pelirrojo. Se parecía un poco a su madre y recordaba a Ginny, solo que era alta como él. – Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Vamos a empezar con nuestra tradición?- sonrió ella finalmente.

- ¿No estás grande para eso?-

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos!- volvió a ponerse su abrigo y comenzó a buscar la bufanda y los guantes.

_Hace rato que te miro,_

_Y tus ojos me ven._

_Hace tiempo que te espero,_

_Pero sin saber…_

_**22 de diciembre, 13 años antes.**_

Ron entreabrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija y miró dentro. La pequeña melenita rizada estaba tendida sobre la cama.

- ¿Hija?- llamó el hombre.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Por toda respuesta la niña levantó la cabeza, lo miró con ojos llorosos y volvió a aferrarse a la almohada y a llorar con más ganas.

El pelirrojo cruzó la habitación y se sentó a los pies de la cama. La observó unos momentos y repitió.

- ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame.-

La nena se enderezó y se sentó en la almohada. Agarró a Miriam, su muñeca, y se encogió sobre si misma, apoyándola en sus rodillas.

- Nada.-

- Nada.- repitió Ron. Se levantó y tomó una gomita del cabello de la mesita de noche. La quitó el cabello de la cara y comenzó a trenzárselo.

- A mi amiga Prudence la peina su madre.- dijo de pronto Emma, muy lentamente.

Así que por ahí venía el asunto.

- ¿Ah, sí?-

- Sí.- respondió la pequeña, ya más calmada.- Y todos mis amigos van a pasar Navidad con sus familias… -

- Tú también. Nosotros dos somos una familia.-

- ¡No! ¡Yo digo una familia de verdad! ¡Grande! ¡Con tíos, primos, abuelos, hermanos y padres! ¡Esos que se gritan y pelean por la noche y se piden perdón e intercambian regalos en la mañana!- argumentó con vehemencia la niña.

A su padre le causo gracia la descripción de una Navidad familiar, pero desistió de reírse cuando pensó que su niña quería una y él no podía dársela.

- Em, yo no puedo darte una Navidad así.- el hombre la alzó a upa para verla bien a la cara.- Sabes muy bien que somos la única familia que tenemos mutuamente.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Y todos esos que están en las fotos de la sala?-

"_No, Em. Eres muy pequeña."_

- Los que están en las fotos del salón: mis hermanos, mis padres, mamá, estaban muy cansados y se fueron. Se fueron a un lugar hermoso para descansar. Algún día, cuando seas muy viejita, estarás cansada de haber estudiado y trabajado y criado a tus hijos y querrás descansar. Entonces les dirás adiós a tus hijos y nietos y amigos y te irás allí.-

- Papá ¿Algún día te vas a cansar tu también?- preguntó asustada la niña. El labio inferior empezó a temblarle peligrosamente.

- Sí, Emma. Pero no será hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando sea viejito y tú seas una adulta con tus hijos.-

- ¿Y ese lugar es realmente hermoso? ¿Qué hay allí?-

- Allí te encuentras con la gente que has querido y se ha ido a descansar antes que tú. ¡Y la comida y la bebida es la mejor!-

- Para mí tu comida es la mejor.- afirmó la niña. Y antes de que Ron pudiera sentirse orgulloso de las palabras de su hija, esta continuó.- Pero… Los abuelos… bueno… esta bien… debían de estar cansados… Pero… ¿Mis tíos? ¿Y mi mamá? Ellos eran jóvenes.-

"_Pobres señores Granger, si Hermione era como ella. Yo no era tan preguntón. Creo. Aquí tienes a tu hija, Herms."_

- Si, es cierto. A veces incluso hay niños que se van a descansar. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque este mundo no les gusta, les es muy complicado. Y tus tíos… bueno… Había hace muchos años, un mago muy malo, Voldemort se llamaba. Y él maltrataba y lastimaba a la gente. Así que muchos magos y brujas pelearon contra ellos. Tus tíos, tus abuelos, tu madre y yo también, entre ellos. Lo derrotamos. Y eso los cansó mucho ¿Entiendes? Entonces tus tíos y abuelos decidieron irse a descansar.-

- ¿Y tú no estabas cansado? ¿Y mamá?-

- Tu mamá y yo también estabamos cansados. Pero ella vivió un poco más. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú tenías que nacer. Vivió más solo por tenerte a ti. Y cuando al fin naciste, ella decidió que desde ahora podía cuidarte yo y ella podía irse.-

- ¿Y no estás cansado?-

- No, claro que no. Tengo que vivir muchos años más hasta ver a mis nietos y hoy tenemos mucho que hacer. Vamos, abrígate que saldremos.-

- ¿A dónde vamos?-

- Ya veras. ¡Vamos!-

_Y aunque recién te conozco,_

_Y aunque recién te conozco,_

_Ayer te busqué._

_**Diciembre actual**_

Ahora, por décimo cuarta vez, estaban cumpliendo con el mismo ritual. Ella y Ron fueron hasta el cementerio de Hogsmeade y dejaron once ramilletes de flores. En las tumbas de los Weasley (abuelos, tíos y tía), en la del tío Harry y en la de Jane Horty, su madre. En realidad, le había explicado su padre cuando ella fue un poco mayor, a los doce años, ese no era el verdadero nombre de su madre, Hermione Granger, sino uno que había usado para evitar que la expulsarán por no ser de sangre pura. Pero Ron se había callado otras cosas. Había evitado mencionar el compromiso de su madre con Draco Malfoy y que él no se había enterado que iba a ser padre hasta que efectivamente lo fue. Nunca le había contado de los balazos que la habían matado ni del asesinato de su futuro padrastro.

En silencio, cada uno pensando lo que sabía o creía saber, salieron del cementerio y comenzaron a bajar por las calles de Hogsmeade. Emma miró de reojo algunas vidrieras, pero no se detuvó en ninguna.

- Mañana vamos al Ministerio… - la segunda parte del ritual consistía en ir a dejar a la Fuente del Atrio una suma de galleons que iba a parar a San Mungo, donde ella había nacido. – Así que hoy podríamos comprar la ropa nueva ¿no?-

- No, papá.- se negó la chica.- Estas gastando mucho dinero en la Universidad, no es necesario… -

- Sí es… Yo… quisiera que tuvieras algo más formal.- se detuvieron en una vidriera de elegantes vestidos. Emma los miro con curiosidad y no reparo demasiado en lo que decía su padre.-… Porque… invite a alguien a cenar con nosotros en Navidad.- finalizó, temiendo lo que pasará a continuación.

- ¿Algo más formal? De acuerdo ¿Qué te parece ese vestido rojo?- dijo su hija, sin escucharlo de verdad.

- ¿Ese? ¡Es perfecto! Combinará con tu cabello, vamos a verlo más de cerca.- la tomó de la mano e intentó meterla en el negocio, aliviado de que no hubiera armado un escándalo.

- Espera.- la chica parecía volver de a poco a la realidad.- ¿Qué invitaste a…? ¿Qué clase de alguien?- se cruzó de brazos y lo miró amenazadoramente. Exactamente igual que habría hecho su abuela. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuántas malas pasadas puede jugar la genética en una sola persona?

- Eh… yo… bueno… Se llama Sarah Jefferson… la conocí en un partido de Quidditch… salimos hace cuatro meses… tiene 36 años… es divorciada y no tiene hijos… le gustan los animales… -

- ¿No ibas a decirme nada?- preguntó escandalizada la chica.- No, no espera.- lo detuvó antes de que hablará. Cerró los ojos un momento. – No. No tengo derecho a decirte nada. Me alegro por ti y estaré encantada de cenar con ella. ¿Vemos el vestido?-

- Por supuesto.- sonrió Ron, viendo que su hija lo había tomado tan bien, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y entraron a la tienda.

_Y pasan años hasta poder entender,_

_Son muchos años hasta poder aprender._

_Que siempre hay alguien que te espera,_

_Y que quiere hacer bien._

Un rato después salieron con el vestido perfectamente doblado dentro de una caja. Ron iba muy sonriente, pero Emma se había puesto repentinamente seria.

- ¿Qué pasa, Em? ¿Te arrepentiste? Podemos entrar a devolverlo.-

- No, no es eso.-

- No te preocupes, no me ha salido muy caro tampoco… -

- No, papá, escucha… -

- Y te quedaba precioso. Apuesto que desde el día que lo pusieron en ese maniquí estaba esperándote…-

- ¡No! ¡Augustin Dowager!- casi gritó la muchacha, para callarlo y que la oyera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es… mejor dicho… Quién es… eso… o ese?- repitió confundido Ron. Se había parado a mitad de la calle y todos lo chocaban.

- Augustin Dowager… tiene 19 años… estudia Magimedicina… lo conocí en un torneo de ajedrez… es soltero… lo conocí a principio de año y salimos hace tres meses.- finalizó ella.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que… sales con un chico?- repitió Ron, como sonámbulo.

- Bueno, algún día pasaría y lo feo sería que saliera con una chica ¿No?- ahora era Emma la que temía lo que se venía.

- ¿Y no me dijiste nada? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!-

- ¡No! Es complicado llegar a tu casa y decirle a tu padre…Hoy conocí un chico genial que es gracioso y estudia en el edificio de al lado del mío, el de Medicina. Al otro día… ¡Hoy nos dimos nuestro primer beso!-

- ¡Por Dios, Emma! ¡Sin detalles!- gruño Ron.

- Lo ves. ¿Qué querías que te dijera?-

- ¿Es bueno?-

- Sí, es muy dulce y también ama los animales.-

- ¿Te trato bien?-

- Sí.-

- ¿Nunca intentó…?-

- ¡Papá, no!-

- ¿Es responsable?-

- Tiene de las mejores notas de su curso.-

- Esta bien.- suspiró Ron.- Que puedo hacer. Te felicito.-

- ¡Gracias! Pero, de hecho, si puedes hacer algo… -

_Cada calle que camino,_

_Me dice quien soy._

_Cada lágrima que veo,_

_Me saca el dolor._

_**24 de diciembre actual, 19:00 hs.**_

- Emma, me voy.- dijo Ron desde el vestíbulo.

- ¡Genial! ¡Cuídate! ¡Hay mucho hielo! ¿A qué hora llegarás?-

- A las nueve, más o menos.-

- No hay problema. No olvides recoger a Augustin en la estación.-

- Como si pudiera olvidarlo.- refunfuño entredientes el pelirrojo.- Claro que no.- agregó en voz alta.- Me voy.-

Emma escuchó la puerta de calle, en realidad del palier, porque vivían en un edificio de departamentos y subió la radio más fuerte. Tomó un trago de cerveza de mantequilla y continuó picando las zanahorias. En media hora más habría terminado con todo y podría ir a prepararse para la cena.

El teléfono repiqueteó en el comedor.

Repiqueteó otra vez.

Seguramente era Augustin que la llamaba para consultarle algo.

Bajo el horno y salió de la pequeña y cálida cocina. El comedor estaba muy frío. Nota mental: encender la estufa y no olvidar los candelabros de la mesa. Se acercó al teléfono y levantó el aurícular.

_Y aunque nadie me recuerde,_

_Y aunque nadie me recuerde,_

_Yo puse mi voz._

- ¿Hola?-

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Siempre había un gracioso que hacía esas cosas.

- ¿Hola? Voy a cortar.- anunció.

- ¡No!- una voz de mujer, firme pero que hablaba en murmullos la detuvó.- ¿Ron?- preguntó.

Había mucha interferencia en la línea, así que Emma asumió que la había confundido con su padre.

- No, él no está. ¿Quiere llamar más tarde?-

- ¿Quién eres?- la voz sonaba muy lejana.

- Emma.-

- ¿La pequeña Emma? Te vi apenas de bebé. Debes de estar muy grande… -

- Dieciocho años, señora.-

- Dieciocho años.- repitió la voz al otro lado.

- ¿Quiere llamar más tarde o…?-

- ¿Ya estás en la Universidad, cierto? ¿Qué estudias?-

- Sociología. ¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje a mi padre?-

- Hermosa carrera. ¿Te va bien?-

- Si, es muy bonita. Y si estoy muy bien. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?- no sabía porque tenía tanta paciencia con esa extraña.

- Dile que llame para saludarlo por Navidad. Que estamos todos bien: Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático, las Comadrejas, él que los bautizo así, mi hermano, que yo estoy bien también. Y que esta haciendo un trabajo excelente, mejor del que hubiera hecho Draco.-

- Se lo diré. ¿De parte de quién?-

- Jane. Jane Malfoy. Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts.-

- ¿Hogwarts? ¿Conoció a mi madre?-

Del otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio y la interferencia aumentó.

- Conocí a Hermione Granger. Era muy inteligente, muy orgullosa y amaba a Ron más de lo que podría haber amado a nadie en este mundo. Aunque seguramente a ti te habría querido mucho más. Es todo. Feliz Navidad. Dile que lo esperamos un día de estos. –

- ¿Dónde?-

- Él sabe donde. Todos lo esperamos, incluso el Dragoncito.-

En ese momento la comunicación se cortó abruptamente y el teléfono quedo muerto. Emma se quedó con el auricular en la oreja, sin oír nada. De pronto recordó.

- ¡El pavo!-

_Y pasan años hasta poder aprender,_

_Hasta poder entender._

_Son muchos años hasta poder entender._

_Que siempre hay alguien que te espera,_

_Y que quiere hacerte bien._

_**24 de diciembre actual, 23:30 hs.**_

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció Sarah?- Ron y su hija estaban en la cocina. Emma sacaba el pastel para decorarlo y su padre buscaba el sacacorchos para la hidromiel.

- Es muy divertida, aunque algo distraída y un poco torpe, pero es genial así. Ahora me sorprende que sea abogada, porque tienes que ser muy observador.-

- ¿Y qué me dices de Augustin? ¿No viste la cara que puso cuando partí el pavo? ¡No servirá para medimago!-

- También, los huesos hicieron un ruido… Además… no puedes tener tan mala opinión de él… todavía.-

- Cuando juguemos al ajedrez, veremos… - Ron encontró el sacacorchos, lo pusó sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar las copas. – Eso o "La doma del dragón", lo que él quiera… -

- Eso me recuerda… - la muchacha comenzó a decorar el pastel.- Hoy te llamó alguien. Una mujer.-

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién era?- se sorprendió Ron.

- No recuerdo, espera…. Había mucha interferencia y ella hablaba muy bajo… Por la voz no parecía tener más de 25 años… Pero dijo que había estudiado en Hogwarts contigo… -

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué más dijo?-

- Me preguntó que edad tenía, que estudiaba, como me iba. Dijo que me había conocido de bebé.- Ambos se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo. Ron miró a su hija paralizado.- Le pregunte si había conocido a mamá y me dijo que ella la conocía como Hermione Granger… Te mando saludos de Navidad. Ella y otras personas: Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático, las Comadrejas, la persona que los había bautizado así, y su hermano.-

- ¿Qué hermano?- balbuceó Ron.

- Él de ella, supongo.- se encogió de hombros la chica.- También dijo que hacías un trabajo mejor que él que ella habría esperado de Draco y que algún día te esperaban allá… Incluso el Dragoncito… ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?- su padre estaba muy pálido, más de lo normal. Se quedo con un sacacorchos en una mano y una botella en la otra.

- El Dragoncito…- repitió Ron. - ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?-

La pelirroja dejo la manga de repostería y levantó el pastel para llevarlo a la mesa.

- Jane… Malón… No, Jane Malfoy. Eso.- sin darle importancia, salió de la cocina llevándose el pastel.

- ¿Jane Malfoy?- repitió en voz baja Ron. Luego alzó la vista hacia el techo.- ¿Malfoy? ¡Espero que sólo haya sido un truco para que me de cuenta que Emma no inventó nada!-

Pero no hubo respuesta. Así que agarró la botella de hidromiel, las especias, el sacacorchos, las copas y se fue también el al comedor.

_Y que quiere hacerte bien,_

_Y que quiere hacerte bien…_

FIN

Bueno, es bastante… esperanzador.

En la primer versión y va a mostrar más una relación de "adulto a adulto" entre Ron y Emma, aquí si bien es "de adulto a adulto" se nota más que son padre e hija: Ron ve que ella crece y no sabe como tratarla: si hablarle como antes, si le seguirán gustando las mismas cosas, etc… A su vez, Emma sabe que su padre es un adulto, que tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, pero espera que lo participe un poco. De hecho, casi no le reprocha que no le haya dicho de Sarah, porque ella no le dijo de Augustin. Es una relación muy igualitaria.

En los Reviews me habían pedido que mostrará a Ron arreglándoselas como padre de un bebé. En realidad desde un principio el eje del fic era que Emma presentaba al novio y Ron… bueno, es Ron, lo mataría antes de dejarlo hablar. (Además que la ponía un poco como la proyección de Hermione, en un buen sentido) Así que en realidad tenía que empezar cuando ella ya tuviera dieciocho años más o menos, eso no dejaba margen para ver como Ron hacia mamaderas. Pero después se me ocurrió una escena donde Ron le explicaba un poco quien había sido su madre (aunque originalmente era con Emma ya adulta) y fue derivando hasta esta escena donde una Emma de cinco años llora desconsoladamente por no tener una familia como la de sus amigos.

También me habían pedido que volviera Hermione, pero lamento decirle que no puedo resucitar a nadie. (Rowling dijo que no hay ningún tipo de magia que resucite. Y la contradije en muchas cosas, pero no en esa.) Pero ayer en la mañana (escribí el segundo borrador todo de un tirón) estaba releyendo un cuento de Cortázar: "Llama el teléfono, Delia." Y en general me gusta mucho y es muy triste, así que lo tome como inspiración para hacer la escena donde Hermione (porque era Hermione) logra contactar con el teléfono de Ron y habla con su hija. La dificultad radicó en crear un diálogo que le demostrará a Ron que su hija no lo había inventado todo y que realmente era Hermione quién se comunicó: Mencionó a los Merodeadores, a Draco, a Harry lo llamó "mi hermano", por los Weasley dijo Las Comadrejas, como las había bautizado el Dragoncito, apodo que odia Malfoy. De muchas de esas personas Emma no escuchó hablar a su padre jamás.

Bueno, basta con las notas y vamos a responder: ¡Reviews!

Merodeadora- Chii: ¡Gracias por lo de triste! ¡Adoro los fics tristes! Si, bueno modestia aparte, estaría bueno que cuando al fin derroten a Voldemort no sea todo color de rosa e incluso siempre hay un demente que dice: "Si sacamos por las buenas a los hijos de muggles, esta locura de limpieza de sangre no se va a repetir." Así que me gusta un futuro así gris. Aquí esta la continuación, más optimista, y espero que te haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!

Anabella Black: Lo de que lloraste es un gran elogio de por sí. Gracias por la felicitación y por decir que te gustó. Y ya ves que si lo seguí. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Yanet: ¡Gracias por decir que te gusto el fic! Seguramente lo de "interesante" viene a cuento por que Voldemort perdió, pero no es un futuro del todo color de rosa, soy mis futuros favoritos. Bueno, a mi tampoco me gustó tener que matar a Hermione, por que soy una fanática convencida de esta pareja, pero que hacerle Ron decidió que viviera la niña. (Pobre estar en esa situación.) Bueno, el fic lo continué y de verdad que en un principio no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacer volver a Hermione, pero finalmente la llame. (O ella llamó, según) ¡Gracias por lo que escribo bien! ¡Muchos agradecimientos por las felicitaciones!

Conny- B: No sé si lo dijiste en broma… o no. (Por el icono) pero yo leí Reviews tuyos en otras historias mías y sabes que soy una maniática de dar explicaciones que nadie me pide. (Las de la parte anterior y las de ahora mismo) Menos mal que te gusto a pesar de lo trágico. Y también tengo que decir que en un principio no pensaba mostrar a Emma de pequeña, pero finalmente encajo y funciono mejor de lo que esperaba. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Biank Radclife: Aquí esta la segunda parte. ¡Gracias por decir que me quedo bueno! Y sí ¡Amo los fics tristes!

Amsp14: Raro es la definición de muchas cosas que hago, ahora lo de "interesante" es nuevo. Como ya ves, tiene continuación y te lleva un futuro bastante… futuro.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
